


Day 2 Hurt

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A charity event at Avengers Tower takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 Hurt

Day 2  
Hurt

“Tony?”

Sitting up slowly Steve looks to Bucky who shrugs and shakes his head.

“Jarvis, where is Tony?”

Silence is the only response. Bucky slips off of Steve’s lap and gathers the rumpled top sheet around his waist.

“Jarvis? Where is Mr. Stark?”

For a completely artificial being Jarvis conveys stunning levels of disdain when he responds, “Mr. Stark is currently boarding his personal aircraft at JFK, Captain Rogers.”

“The airport? But, how- when did he leave?” 

“Mr. Stark left Avengers Tower forty-five minutes ago, Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky’s lips press into a thin line as he looks down and away mumbling, “Fuck. I’m sorry, Steve.”

Steve reaches for Bucky’s right hand, squeezing lightly, and says, “Don’t be. It’s just as much my fault.”

“You’re not the one who suggested we bring your ex-fiancée to bed with us tonight.”

Sighing Steve hooks one finger under Bucky’s chin and lifts until he can see his eyes. Stroking his thumb across Bucky’s bottom lip he sighs, “No, but I didn’t have to yes.”

The sheet rustles when Bucky clenches his left hand into a fist. His lips curl into a deep frown when he replies, “It’s just, you miss him and I know he misses you so I thought, maybe, it would help.”

“Oh, Buck-“

“But then I went and fucked it up. And now it’s worse. Forty-five minutes, Steve. How the hell did I not realize he was gone for forty-five minutes?”

It’s Steve’s turn to duck his head. “You’re not the only one who didn’t notice, Bucky. I was just as caught up as you. Probably more so.”

“Steve, we have to fix this. How do we fix this?”

Steve shakes his head, glowering at the picturesque view of the Manhattan skyline. “I don’t know, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of the same headcanon as [day 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574389), [day 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574587), [day 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574818), [day 29](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574980), [day 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574416), [day 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574602), day 10 and [day 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574995)


End file.
